


Thirteen

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Series: Unrelated Original Works Based On Song Lyrics (Cos Why Not?) [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Original Work
Genre: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN U HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR 3 DAYS STRAIGHT, from the helena music video, idek, ok so, self harm warning, sleeping is too Boring, sorry people, suicide warning, this is about her, yh that one, you know helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: Burning onJust like the match you strike to incinerateThe lives of everyone you knowAnd what's the worst you takeFrom every heart you breakAnd like the blade you'll stainWell I've been holding on tonightWhat's the worst that I can say?Things are better if I staySo long and goodnightSo long.And Goodnight.
Series: Unrelated Original Works Based On Song Lyrics (Cos Why Not?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736692
Kudos: 2





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> SUICIDE WARNING  
> SELF HARM WARNING  
> not tooooo graphic tho  
> thanks

Black velvet dress trimmed with dark red lace.

Twisting red roses, as dark as they are beautiful.

Face pale and bloodless and empty.Eyes dark and dead.

And yet she is not- not yet. Dead, that is. Around her are shadows, waiting. At her command yet she fears them. What they hide.

_For only in the darkness can we see clearly the light._

Dull rusted metal. Claret blood.

OneTwoThreeFourFiveSixSevenEightNineTenElevenTwelve. One for luck.

 _Thirteen_.

Memories.

A murder. A murder of ravens.

Crows.

Thirteen, always thirteen.

The smoke of burning roses on a cold November night. Snow dusted graves. Ivy that strangles.

Satin lined coffin so the blood cannot be seen.Dark black veil of hair so the face is hidden.

_Light the candles, Hold the flowers, Lie down._

Thirteen black candles.

Thirteen red roses.

Thirteen bleeding lines _~~but many more scars.~~_

Thirteen Ravens.

Thirteen Crows.

Thirteen times the limit of the dark coloured drink.

_Close your eyes, be laid to rest, listen as they sing._

Nothing.

Emptiness.

Falling but no fear. The fall never killed anyone.

_That was the landing._

Up and spin, your last stand, the cobwebs hug you tight. Take a bow, so long, everyone.

_So long and goodnight._

A gravestone. Cold, dark, stained with blood. Wrapped in ivy. Strangled by roses. Frozen tears and silent cries. And blood.

 _Always_ blood.

Dark.

Red.

Poison.

_Helena._

_So long and Goodnight._

**Author's Note:**

> I've had 0 sleep for 3 days, thats my excuse for bad writing, whats yours lol  
> Please comment and kudos it makes me happy  
> pleeeaaassseee????  
> thanks


End file.
